Soul Eater the Next Chapter Part 1
by AkiraLDTK
Summary: The next chapter of Soul Eater


Soul Eater,The Next Chapter:

Part 1

When Kid woke up, his head was spinning and his felt sick, he began to recollect his dream.

All he could remember was he was in a forest, one far away from Death City.

He was deep in the trees and all he could see was green. He looked to his right and saw

a girl, Kid could not make out her face, but he could see that she had black hair and bright blue eyes,

but that`s all he could remember. He turned to see his clock reading 9:00 AM.

Suddenly, a rush of panic surged through Kid."IM LATE?.!" Kid shouted.

Im never late, why am I late? Kid thought as he speed-dressed and burst into the hall.

A maid outside in the hall was folding towlels for the bathroom. When she saw Kid, she

was more than surprised. She knew as good he did that when Kid overslept, his weapons

Liz and Patty would wake him up. Kid ignored her gaze and quickly greeted her before rushing

out the door.

Kid summoned Beezlebub and arrived at the DWMA at 9:15. when he got to `s

classroom. Kid pushed the door open to see the whole class staring at him, including

. "Welcome Kid". The sarcastic professor said. "hurry up and take your seat."

Stine gestured to the chairs and long strips of wood to serve as desks. Kid sat right

between Liz and Patty. "Why were you late Kid?" Patty asked. Kid looked at his

weapon. "The real question is why did`nt you wake me up?"

Liz herd the conversation and chimed in. " We thought you left early, sorry."

Kid shrugged it off considering the fact that Liz and Patty did it on accident.

After class, Kid was called to Lord Death`s office, but was not to bring Liz or Patty.

Kid walked up to Lord Death and waited for him to speak.

"Kid are you ok? You were late to class today."

Kid immediatly began to recollect the dream. Including the girl.

"No Dad everything`s fine. I was just tired, thats all." Kid replied.

Lord Death looked into his son`s eyes. He saw that that there was something troubling his

son. But he overlooked it. For the moment. And continues the conversation.

"I have a mission for you, Kid, but it is essential you tell anybody. Including Liz

and Patty. I just can`t trust anyone else with this mission."

He opened a map and pointed to a forest just outside of Death City and baegan to explain the mission:

"A girl about your age has been in held in prision for about 10 years. She was on parol but she went too far out of

Death City. We can no longer track her but we know she is somewhere in this forest. We need you to locate and bring

the girl back to Death City. But remember, she is highly trained in combat and camoflauge. She got her hands on a

set of throwing knives so that means she can kill."

"How do you know she is armed?"

"We sent a few guards out to retrive her and they were found dead with knife wounds."

Kid began walk the path to the main hall a remembered to ask his father a question.

"Hey Dad, can you tell me this girl`s name?

Lord Death hesitated, but said, "Her name is-"

Akira looked through the trees and saw a deer standing in the fields and began to stalk

it. Going from tree to tree, she finally found the best place to strike. She redied her knife

was just about to throw when something startled the deer. Akira ducked down into the

trees as a hoverboard with a boy dressed in black and white and equipped with two twin pistols touched the ground.

"What should I do?" Akira whispered.

Just kill him. A voice rang through her head.

"Ok... wait." she comepletly froze . She suddenly recognized the boy.

It was the Shinigami`s son. Death The Kid

"Misa, I can`t, its the Shinigami`s kid."

Why not? Misa asked in antcipation, You do know what will happen to us if he finds us right?

"Yeah, I do, but if the Shinigami finds out that we killed his son, do you know what HE will do to us?, Akira

sighed. "Ok, how about this, we knock him out and leave him in the he can`t follow us.

Misa was silent,which meant se was thinking.. Akira began to become impatient.

"Are you going to decide or not?" Akira said. Not taking her eyes off the boy who was looking

around. She was afraid that if she looked away, the boy would see her.

Ok. Misa finally said. we`ll knock him out and leave him in the field.

Akira sighed. "Lets just get this over with."


End file.
